


Kitty Ears and Tails

by mckenziemcquillen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenziemcquillen/pseuds/mckenziemcquillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has this kink that he hasn't told Frank about.... (for gerardsdaddy on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Ears and Tails

Frank was coming home late from work that night. He worked at a record label that he had wanted to work at for all his life, so he was pretty happy. He also had a boyfriend who made him pretty happy as well. His name is Gerard, and he is the prettiest motherfucker that Frank had ever seen. He had met Gerard when his brother, Mikey Way, had introduced them. It was love at first sight for Frank.

Frank was in love with him, and they had recently moved in with each other. They had both bought an apartment together, and Frank was learning more and more about his boyfriend. Including some....kinks. Gerard, well, had this black bag that he would not let Frank see. Frank pestered him about it, but Gee wouldn't show him what was inside. "I'll show you soon, just not yet." He had said when Frank had first found the bag, but that was a month ago. Frank was dying to see what was inside.

Frank knew about some of Gerard's kinks already, including: scratching, rough sex, hair pulling, etc. There were more kinks that Gerard was keeping from him, he was sure of it. Frank didn't know it yet, but he was going to find out tonight.

* * *

 

"Gee? I'm home!" He called out. His boyfriend immediately ran down the stairs, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Damn it, I thought something had happened to you." Gerard said, squeezing Franks torso. Frank chuckled, and kissed Gerard's forehead. "Nope, I'm fine. Just a long day. New bands keep wanting to sign with us and Ray keeps piling all of the paper work on my desk." Frank sighed. Gerard frowned but then smirked. "You know what will make you feel better?" Gerard whispered seductively in Frank's ear.

Frank bit his lip and hesitated. God, he loved it when Gee got like this. "No...what?" He asked, his voice breathy as Gerard ran his hands down his chest. "You wanna find out whats in my bag?" Gerard asked, biting his lip really cute, like he was shy about that question. Frank nodded his head really fast and Gerard laughed, and tugged on his wrist to get Frank to follow him to the bedroom. Franks mind was racing. ' _Holy Shit! I'm going to find out whats in the fucking black bag.'_ Frank thought to himself as Gerard sat him down on the bed.

Gerard went to the closet and pulled out the bag, lifting it up. "I'll be right back..." Gerard said shyly, and exited the room into the bathroom. Frank bounced on the bed, really excited. "Frank, now, I'm going to come out. If you aren't into this, you can tell me..." Gerard said, hesitantly. "Okay babe...but I'm sure I'll love it." Frank purred, and smirked when Gerard's breath hitched. The bathroom door slowly swung open and Franks jaw dropped. Gerard was standing there, kitten ears in his bright red hair, a collar on his neck, and some pink panties on his crotch, which did nothing to hide what was underneath. Franks mouth went dry and he got up off the bed, walking up to Gerard. He looked behind him and saw a tail sticking out of Gerard's ass. "Holy  _Shit._ " Frank muttered.

Gerard looked up at him, questioning. "D-Do you like it?" He asked, shyly. "Oh my g--" Frank couldn't even finish his sentence before he was connecting his lips to Gerard's, hard and fast, his tongue entering Gee's mouth. Gerard moaned in surprise as Frank picked him up so that his legs were around Franks waist. Frank shoved them against the wall, Gerard's head banging against it. Gerard moaned loudly at the pain. "Oh shit." Gee moaned as Frank sucked on his neck.

"You're fucking beautiful, can't believe you kept this from me. So fucking hot." Frank moaned as he laid Gerard down on the bed. Gerard leaned up and unbuckled Franks belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down so that his dick was right in his face. "I didn't know how you would react." Gerard said seductively before taking most of Franks cock into his mouth. Frank bit his lip and groaned loudly.

"You're fucking _mouth!_ Its made for sucking dick." Frank said, threading his fingers in Gerard's hair and pulling hard. Gee moaned loudly before sucking harder, doing things with his tongue that should be illegal.   
  


Frank felt himself edging closer, so he pulled Gerard's head away from his, and quickly stripped the fucking  _panties holy shit,_ from his body. He saw that the tail was literally  _inside his boyfriends ass, oh my fucking god._  Frank moaned quietly as he pulled the tail from his ass, lubing up his fingers before prepping his boyfriend, but since the plug had been in there, there wasn't much prepping to do. "Frannkk, I'm ready, just fuck me  _please._ " Gerard moaned out, and Frank quickly rolled on a condom and lubed his cock before positioning at Gerard's entrance. "Frank, come on." Gerard pleaded and Frank slowly started pressing into Gee.

"Holy Shittt." Gerard breathed as Frank started to move faster. Frank kept this semi-slow pace, before he heard it. "Faster-daddy-faster!" He heard his boyfriend mutter, before Franks hips snapped sharply into him. Gerard's breath hitched. "You gonna be a little slut for daddy?" Frank asked, and Gerard's eyes clouded with lust. "Daddy, harder." He whined, saying the word louder this time, and it was going straight to Franks dick.

Frank did as Gerard asked of course, fucking him hard and fast, practically abusing Gerard's prostate. Gerard's chorus's of "daddy" were getting louder and louder as he neared his orgasm. With one last yell of "Shit, Daddy!" Gerard was coming, hard and quick onto his stomach. Frank wasn't far behind and soon he was releasing into Gerard, thrusting slightly to milk it. Frank pulled out and went to clean up, bringing a wash cloth to Gerard and cleaning him, before getting into bed and kissing his boyfriends head.

"Holy shit that was intense." Gerard breathed out, turning to face his boyfriend. "Now that you've shared this kink with me, Gerard, sex is going to be  _so much fun_." Frank practically growled in Gerard's ear. Gerard blushed and pulled the hair out of Frank eyes, kissing him softly. "I love you Frankie." He breathed.

"I love you too, Gee." Frank smiled before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
